Merry Christmas, Tyson
by TechnoRanma
Summary: The BBA is holding a Secret Santa game this Christmas, but the point is to make the gift special. So what happens when Kai gets Tyson…? [TyKa] [complete]
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… ahh I probably wouldn't make very much anyway.

Ranma's Author's Notes: This takes place after G-Revolution so there might be some spoilers for the ending, but not a whole lot. I'm pretty sure not all of the characters in Beyblade celebrate Christmas (heck, I don't!!) but these sorts of fics are nice to read ! And great for WAFF, I love waff!

* * *

**Merry Christmas, I Love You**

* * *

It was Christmas time in Bay City, and the newly rebuilt BBA head quarters was done up with wreathes and tinsel for the holidays. A light layer of snow covered the ground and streets while soft snowflakes fell down from the sky.

Inside the building, the huge banquet hall was alive with chatter as it filled up with all of the world class beyblading teams having participated in the past championships. Players and officials alike were seated at festive tables, decorated with candy canes and treats to celebrate the special time of year.

"Wow everything is _really_ nicely done, don't you guys think?" Hilary commented, impressed at the seasonal atmosphere, _and _the fact no Beyblade battles had been broken out yet.

"Yeah, Mr. D sure did a great job!" Tyson agreed, grinning as he plopped into his seat at one of the round tables, stealing a chocolate from the ornamental centerpiece.

"The BBA seems to be getting more and more popular and _big_ each year." Kenny added in, looking around with a smile, seeing various teams like White Tiger X and the Blitzkrieg Boys already seated at their own tables.

More teams began to arrive and a buffet was set up along one of the walls which had promptly been attacked by hungry beybladers, creating mild chaos for a short period. But now that most people had gotten their food and returned to their seats – well not _Daichi_ – the chairman of the BBA decided it was time to overcome the hubbub.

At the head table, Mr. Dickinson stood up and cleared his throat catching the attention of all the guests. "Ahem! I'd like to thank all of you world class Beybladers for attending the BBA's first annual Christmas party to include its best players…"

"Y'mean they've had these kinda shindigs before??" Daichi shouted from the buffet table, bewildered, somehow managing to speak around the scrumptious buffet food in his mouth.

"Yes!" Mr. D answered with a chuckle. "Except this year, all of the _players_ from around the world have been invited – not just the coaches and officials!" The old man finished with a wide smile behind his bushy moustache. "In celebration of the past world championships, I thought it was high time all you beybladers got to enjoy the holiday cheer!"

Applause and shouts of approval went up at that from all the various tables in the large banquet hall, and the old man smiled jovially, waiting patiently for the bunch to settle down.

"Now, as a special treat this year, we've organized a Secret Santa game for all of you to participate in." Mr. D revealed.

Murmurs rippled through the crowd of beybladers at the old man's announcement, and Mr. Dickinson plucked at his unruly moustache. "For those of you who aren't familiar with the game, the names of all your teammates and other teams in this room have been placed in a hat." The old man nodded to DJ Jazzman who stood off to the side proudly holding a large Santa hat in the air.

"You each select a paper out of it, and whomever you choose; you will be that person's secret Santa. The idea isn't just to buy them any silly old thing – tish tosh no. The gift should be special and have personal meaning and value." Mr. Dickinson looked around and saw some people sporting unsure faces, and he nodded his head solemnly, a kind smile once again appearing on his aged face. "It is a challenge, but one I think all of you are very much capable of. Of course, you don't have to participate if you don't wish to… it's _entirely_ up to you." The bald man chuckled, his words instantly igniting the competitive streaks in all the world class Beybladers.

"Now I realize many of you will be returning to your respective countries and the like, but this is a chance to promote stronger ties among such talented young adults as yourselves. Get to _know_ each other and keep in touch! You never know what you might be missing out on other than a good match!!" The BBA head chucked and his eyes twinkled behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

From his place leaning against a wall, Kai Hiwatari looked up at that.

"In two weeks from today, you're all invited back here to exchange gifts and reveal your secret identity as Secret Santa. Have fun and I hope to see all of you back in two weeks time!!" Mr. Dickison finished jovially, raising his drink to everyone in the huge banquet hall, before taking his seat.

The noise level in the hall rose once again, people newly excited by the surprise Secret Santa challenge offered by the BBA head.

DJ Jazzman began walking around to each table, letting everyone pick a name from the hat he carried.

* * *

"A Secret Santa game! I would've never thought of that!" Hilary gasped, peering across the banquet hall to where F-Dynasty's Julia and Raul were picking names out of the hat from DJ Jazzman. 

"Yeah, I guess Mr. Dickinson is really trying to promote better sportsmanship after the problems Boris caused for the BBA a while ago." Kenny put in, adjusting his large glasses. "Although I sometimes wonder about him…" The Chief scratched his head thoughtfully, spotting the old BBA head at the buffet table talking with Daichi.

"Oh c'mon you guys, this is awesome!" Tyson said enthusiastically, making a fist, and slamming his other hand on the table. "I think I know most everybody pretty well, so this'll be a piece-o-cake!" The world champion put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "No sweat!"

"Oh _really_?" Hilary glared at her eternally overconfident friend. "You know you only pick _one_ person right? And what if you get somebody like- like…." The brunette looked around and struggled to come up with a beyblader that Tyson had never had any contact with. "Oooh nevermind…."

"Hehe…" Tyson rubbed his nose.

"Hey Tyson!" Somebody called out from directly behind the world champion's chair, and the baseball capped teen turned around, grinning at the familiar faces.

"Max! Ray!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping up and giving his two good friends a hug.

"Whoa, easy there, Tyson." Ray smiled, almost spilling the cup of punch he held, though he was happy to see his friend again as well, after having gone back to his hometown in China after the whole Bega fiasco.

Tyson let go and the two other beybladers could finally breathe again. "Hiya Chief! And Hilary!" Max smiled widely greeting the other two with a wave.

"Hey Maxie!" Kenny smiled and nodded at his friend.

"How is it in New York, Max?" Hilary asked.

The blond blader laughed and put a hand behind his head. "Oh New York is great, but it's _awesome_ to be back here for a couple days."

"I _still_ can't believe you guys chose to stay with the PPB All Starz and White Tiger X." Tyson folded his arms and closed his eyes, while everyone looked at him wondering if he was going to bug-out about it.

"Guess that means you're gonna play even harder in the _next_ championships, huh guys?" Tyson smiled and Max and Ray returned it full force with determination.

"You can count on it, Tyson!" Ray grinned craftily. "Well, I better be getting back to my team," The Chinese blader said, jerking a thumb in their table's direction. "Good luck on picking someone on the Secret Santa game you guys!"

"Yeah, if you get somebody whose name starts with an M and ends with an X, then I _think _a new Beyblading jacket is a good gift idea!" The blond laughed.

"Oh don't worry, it's in the bag!" Tyson gave a thumbs-up and Max gave a peace-sign in retaliation before waving as the PPB player and Ray headed back to their other tables.

"Those guys seem to be doing well." The Chief pointed out.

"Yeah," Tyson agreed smiling after his former teammates, and then scanned the large room, his eyes finally catching a familiar glimpse of purple and white. Sighing loudly in exasperation and leaning his head on his hand, Tyson had a fond look on his face even as he berated his once team captain. "I kind of wish Kai would make up his mind about that…"

Kenny and Hilary shared a look at Tyson's downhearted expression, which the midnight blue haired teen was trying to cleverly mask with an 'I've been scorned but I'm still a-ok' kind of air. It was no secret that Tyson and Kai, after all the events taking place in the last year, had gotten very close. The two had often been seen going off alone together to beybattle and then come back looking highly stoked. Well _Tyson_ looked stoked, Kai usually looked more pleased.

But despite their relationship being back on the positive, the elusive blader of Dranzer hadn't really given any indication that he would play on the BBA Revolution's team if another tournament came around.

'_I think I can understand why._' Kenny thought, turning around to glance at the dual-haired teen too. '_Kai's always wanted to be with Tyson one-on-one, and what better way to do that, than actually **being** Tyson's opponent!_' The bespectacled teen smiled widely as Kai, sensing someone staring at him, looked up sharply catching Tyson in the act. The world champion turned red and twitched, averting his eyes in a huff. The Chief shook his head in amusement. He doubted Tyson would see it like that.

"Hey you all!!" DJ Jazzman grinned, popping out of nowhere to the former BBA Revolutions table. "Time to pick who you'll become love slaves for over the next two weeks!!"

"Love slaves!?" Tyson, Kenny and Hilary all exclaimed with horrified faces.

"Oh I'm just kiddin'!" The bandanna-wearing man winked and laughed heartily at the Chief's current resemblance to a tomato. He shook the Santa Claus hat and held it out for the three teens to select their papers from it. They each pulled out slips of paper and DJ Jazzman strode away to another table.

Kenny wordlessly opened his paper and unseen by the other two, his eyebrows shot up past his hairline behind his thick fringe.

"Hmm…" Hilary quickly looked at who she would be Secret Santa for. The brown haired girl's eyes widened considerably and she pressed a finger to her lips in sudden thought.

"Huh so I wonder who I got…" Tyson said aloud, scratching his head before unfolding his piece of paper. "Kenny??!" Tyson blurted out upon reading the name scribbled there.

Several other beybladers looked over at their table with curious expressions.

Tyson looked around himself wildly. "What??"

"Oooh…" The Chief groaned and placed a hand to his forehead. "You're not supposed to say it _out loud_ Tyson!" The bespectacled teen let his head drop to rest on the white tablecloth. "That's why it's called _Secret _Santa after all…" Kenny mumbled under his breath to avoid Tyson hearing.

"Uhhh…" Tyson said intelligently, eyes wide and a sweat drop falling down his head. "Well it's not my fault I said it _before_ thinking!" The world champion boasted out, refolding his paper immaculately before huffing as he jammed it into his jacket pocket.

"Why oh _why_ am I not surprised!?" Hilary sighed dramatically and crossed her arms, slouching back in her chair.

Tyson shot her a bad look. "Well who'd _you_ get?"

"Tyson! I'm _not_ going to tell you!" Hilary protested, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air at the baseball capped teen for even asking.

"Whuuuuh!?" Tyson's eyes bugged out at the blatant dismissal.

"Hmphf!" Hilary whipped her head in the other direction so fast she could've gotten whiplash. "Never in a million years!" She fumed, a small tinge of red on her nose.

"Sheesh what's _your_ problem…" Tyson blinked in complete confusion, and then looked over at Kenny. "What about you Chief?"

"Aah no Tyson, this I won't tell you!" Kenny said triumphantly, already shredding his slip of paper and dropping the pieces into his water glass.

"Oouuh!!?" The midnight haired teen exclaimed in shock. His warm brown eyes darted between the two suspiciously, but then he gave up, slouching in his chair with a wide grin on his face. "Great, this means I have to come up with a way to find Chief a girlfriend for Christmas."

Kenny's glasses flew off his head. "TYSON!!!"

* * *

In his spot against the wall, Kai had a good view of all of the beybladers and officials at the BBA Christmas party. He had had his doubts about coming, but in the long run, he had decided he might as well. Now those doubts had come back with the mention of the Secret Santa game Mr. Dickinson was pushing. He had never been one for Christmas cheer, passing it up as an elaborate excuse to laze around for a week or two, and get expensive presents to boot. 

Kai's light-coloured eyes landed on a specific table in the BBA banquet hall, and lingered there for a while. '_Tyson…_' The dual-haired teen thought, picking the world champion out easily from the crowd of people. It appeared as if his former teammate had already chosen to participate in the holiday game, and had pulled the beyblader's name a few moments ago.

A faint smile crossed Kai's lips and he looked down, the smile becoming lopsided. '_I should have known he would take this as a challenge._' Hearing footsteps beside him, Kai looked up to see DJ Jazzman.

"And for you!" The bandanna-wearing man announced with charisma, presenting the Santa hat containing what was left of the names with a flourish.

Kai looked into the hat with mild indecision. Did he really want to get involved in this? The chances were he would end up with someone totally irrelevant to him and he would be stuck with a complete waste of time. But… to tempt fate, perhaps he could pull his own name and save some other blader the trouble.

Sighing under his breath, the holder of Dranzer reached out and picked up a random piece of paper from the red and white hat.

"Good luck!" DJ Jazzman chimed, walking off to give the last few people their pick of names.

Staring at the scrap of paper in his hand, Kai's light eyebrows clashed together in preparation for the worst possible outcome.

He unfolded the slip of paper.

_Tyson_.

Something inside Kai's chest fluttered at the name, and he released his breath slowly, the implications of that name settling in his stomach much like the snowflakes falling gently to the ground outside. Kai looked over to the boy who was now laughing and drinking large amounts of eggnog down.

If it had been anyone but Tyson, he wouldn't have even bothered to find out what the person wanted as a gift, but… it just had to be the only one that could always get to him didn't it…?

"Good day, Kai!" Mr. Dickinson greeted, starting the teen out of his thoughts. "I say, are you enjoying the festivities?" The old man questioned, noticing Kai's preoccupied expression.

Kai turned his head and his voice was mildly accusing, though he didn't appear to be mad. "I have a strange feeling you set this up, somehow."

"Oh?" Mr. Dickinson raised his bushy eyebrows.

Kai wordlessly held out the slip of paper for the old man to read the name inscribed there.

"Ah, I see…" The BBA head said, leaning on his cane thoughtfully. "You shouldn't feel so worried, my boy." He gave Kai a knowing look and chuckle. "I'm positive you'll know just what to give to Tyson, in time." Mr. Dickinson finished, nodding and leaving the dual-haired blader to himself.

Kai watched the old man go before turning his gaze back, once again, to Tyson. '_Now if only **I** could figure it out..._'

* * *

**End Part 1**

Like it? Don't like it?? Review please!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… ahh I probably wouldn't make very much anyway.

Ranma's Author's Notes: Okay second part. Argh it's so late for Christmas… anyway I decided to only put VERY minor hints of Tala/Hilary, if any at all. This is turning out to be a bit longer than I planned and another pairing would make it even longer!! Hope nobody's sad about that, but there's plenty of warm and fuzzy TyKa!

* * *

**Merry Christmas, I Love You**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the wooden blinds of Tyson's bedroom, brightening the atmosphere and signifying morning was here. The sunlight hit Tyson's face, and the pony-tailed teen groaned, rolling over and stuffing his head underneath the pillow to try and escape.

"Tyson!! Psst!! Tyson!!"

A weird voice reached Tyson's sleep fogged state, and he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Wuh?" The world champion mumbled thickly, screwing his eyes shut tighter to try and block out whoever was trying to wake him up.

"Tyson… psst… please…!" Kenny said louder, continuing to shake his friend's shoulder. "You have to get up already, you promised you'd come shopping today!"

The midnight haired teen just snorted and pulled the covers over his head.

"Oooh noo!" The Chief exclaimed frantically. "Hilary's going to-"

"I'm going to what, Chie-" Hilary asked appearing in the doorway, and then abruptly cut herself off when she saw her friend still in bed. "Kenny!! You mean he hasn't gotten up _yet_!?"

"Um well…?" Kenny explained uselessly, and the girl sighed loudly. Hilary stalked over to Tyson's window and violently opened the blinds sending a wave of bright early morning sunlight directly onto the bed.

"Nooooo…!" Could feebly be heard from underneath the blankets, and the brunette pointed her finger to the sky with determination.

"Rise and shine! Bright and early, you guys!!" Hilary cheered, and Kenny put a hand on his forehead. "Because _today_ we're going _shopping_!"

"Oh man…!!" Tyson groaned and made a sound like a dying seagull as he fell off his bed.

* * *

A short while later, the three team members of BBA Revolutions were walking down the sidewalk in the crisp chilly winter air. There was a thin layer of snow covering the buildings and ground from when it had snowed the night before. Tyson, Kenny and Hilary were headed to the large indoor mall that was a fair walk away to start scoping out gifts for their Secret Santa presents and for their families and friends as well. 

Daichi had returned to his home in the mountains for the next little while, so the three of them were in for a little more peace and quiet than there _normally_ was. But, surveying the black cloud of being-up-too-early-to-shop hanging over Tyson, which Hilary hadn't noticed yet, there wouldn't be very much anyway.

"I'm so relieved it's a nice day today. We're going to be out for at _least_ a couple of hours…" Hilary chimed out pleasantly, on Kenny's left.

Tyson's eye twitched. "A couple….of _hours_?....." He muttered dangerously, his hands shoving deeper into his red winter jacket's pockets, on Kenny's right.

In the middle, Kenny sweatdropped heavily knowing he would be in for war-like shopping determination from Hilary and rebellion-induced complaining from Tyson, unless he did something to stop the nuclear conflict before it happened.

'_I've got it! And who knows, maybe this will help me get **my** shopping done too…_' The Chief thought with a wide smile, before it turned anxious. '_Oooh please let me get out of this alive…_'

"Hey I've got an idea you guys." The bespectacled teen spoke up, making his taller companions stop and look down at him.

"What's that, Kenny??" Hilary asked, blinking.

The Chief pointed to the street sign they had stopped at. "Well, we're not far from where Kai lives. Why don't we ask him if he'd like to come along??"

The black cloud around Tyson instantly evaporated as the baseball-capped teen perked up.

Hilary raised her eyebrows.

The short teen adjusted his glasses and raised a finger in a logical way. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think he would have bought his gifts yet and he might need an excuse like this to actually buy them."

"Do you really so?" Hilary asked.

"Hmmm." The Chief nodded sagely.

"YEAH!" Tyson sprang out of nowhere and slapped a hand onto Kenny's shoulder, making the shorter teen freak out. "That's the best idea I've heard all day, Chief!"

"Ahhh Tyson!" Kenny sounded as his friend jumped up and punched the cold morning air.

"Last one to Kai's is a rotten egg-nog!" The pony-tailed teen singsonged and took off down the shoveled sidewalk.

"Tyson!! Ooooh YOU!! Wait up!!" Hilary shrieked and chased her laughing friend who had kicked snow on her new boots as he ran by.

"Tyson!!" Kenny yelled too, running to keep up, though he smiled secretly to himself. '_Now all we need is Kai to say yes!_' The brunet's smile widened. '_With Tyson doing the asking, I don't think that'll be much of a problem._'

* * *

"Alright! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Hilary cheered with a devilish grin as she stomped through the doors to the shopping center. 

"Aahh, shouldn't that have been 'shop, shop, shop'!?" Kenny groaned as he followed close behind.

Tyson grinned as he too opened one of the mall's heavy glass doors. He looked to the taller boy beside him. "I can't believe you're actually here with us."

Kai returned the look, his breath visible in the cold air as he sighed and strode through the door Tyson held open. "Don't read too much into it." Kai replied.

The world champion just smiled, his eyes closed with renewed holiday cheer, swaggering into the mall foyer after the others. "Hey would _I_ do tha-AAaaAAT WHAT??"

Tyson's eyes bugged out at the massive amount of Christmas decorations and busy shoppers walking up and down the stairs and crowding the stores. Christmas songs played over the din of noise and there was even a Santa display set up a little further down.

"Whoa." Tyson said his eyes wide.

"They've really gone all out this year." Kenny smiled at the bustling scene before them.

Hilary's eyes were filled with sparkles. "It's… wonderful!!"

Tyson came out of his awed stupor and coughed, giving her a weird look. "If you say so."

Hilary punched the air. "Alright! Follow me you guys!"

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Tyson blurted incredulously.

Hilary's enthusiasm plummeted and she narrowed her eyes. "You're protesting?"

"_I've_ got an idea-" Tyson shook his finger in a 'no-no' manner, and turned Hilary and Kenny in a random direction. "You two can attack that side of the mall, and me and Kai can take the other, and we'll meet up back here in an hour!"

"Tyson!!" Hilary whirled around. "You're joking right!? You want to _split up_ in a _crowded_ mall!?" The brunette gave Tyson, Kenny and to a lesser extent, Kai, dooming looks. "For once, you guys will have to follow me!" She exclaimed and posed. "Shopping guru!"

"She just wants us to carry her bags…aah." Kenny muttered almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" Hilary turned on him.

"That's our cue!" Tyson laughed and started to run off when Kai caught the long-haired boy by the back of his jacket. Tyson blinked and looked up at his capture. "Kai?"

The taller blader's lips were set in a half smile, before a serious look descended on Kai's features. "I think it's a better idea to stick together, Tyson." He said, still looking at the shorter teen.

Tyson stared back at Kai, a bit of colour coming to his face before he sighed dramatically and put his hands on his hips. "Oh _alright_ already!! Lead the way Hil!"

"Move out troops!!" Hilary yelled like a megaphone, and the three others followed her, weaving through the throngs of people shopping in the only indoor mall in Bay City.

Under Hilary's command they hit the stores top to bottom and braved the treacherous seas of people. It really _had_ been a good idea to stick together, because at that time of day the mall was packed to the brim. Finding a table to sit at for lunch had been torture – heck even getting the food itself was a war.

After hours of combing the shopping center Hilary had a few bags on her arms – the spoils of the victories – and was in a bad mood after fighting tooth and nail for some of the last on-sale items in her favourite stores. Tyson had almost as many bags as Hilary, but he was in a much better mood despite almost losing his baseball cap when it got knocked off in a particularly crowded store. Kenny looked like he had been through a fight with a Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel _and_ Driger put together, and he was carrying a single bag in his arm. They were all very looking worse for wear when they took a break to rest, although some old senior citizens had chased them off the bench they had been sitting on. Kai hadn't bought anything at all yet.

The four former Bladebreakers leaned against the railing of the second floor out of the flow of the crowds.

"We've been here all _DAY_!" Tyson groaned, his feet inside his red sneakers aching.

"We can't leave yet! Not until I've got my Secret Santa gift!" Hilary replied.

"Aaaahhh…" Kenny garbled from where he sat rubbing his feet. "Maybe you should tell us who you got Hilary, if it's so much trouble!"

Tyson straightened up against the railing and a sharky grin plastered on his face. "Yeah spill it."

The brunette wore a disgruntled look as she debated on whether to tell who it was she had chosen to be Secret Santa for or not. "It's… Tala." Hilary finally said.

"Oh… is that it?" Tyson questioned, and then muttered. "So _now_ you tell us."

"Well I _would_ have kept it a secret y'know!" Hilary explained haughtily, and then shook her head wildly side to side. "But it's _really_ difficult to think of what to get him!"

Taking in Tyson and Kenny's blank looks on the subject, Hilary turned to Kai. "What about you Kai? Do you know what Tala might like for Christmas?"

Kai's expression totally said 'And you're asking me, _why_?'

"Maybe a new attack ring? I saw an interesting one being sold in that hobby shop on the first floor." The Chief put out, scratching his frazzled head in thought.

Hilary jumped up with determination. "That could work!! Come on Kenny! We have to check it out!!" The girl grabbed her shorter friend by the arm and started to drag him off, oblivious to his cries. "Wha-Hey! Aaahh!!!"

Tyson let out a breath that stirred his long bangs, leaning back against the railing next to Kai casually. The dual-haired teen looked at him, recognizing the gestures and habits in Tyson's movements outside of the beydish.

"Oh man…We must have gone around the whole mall _twenty times_!" Tyson exaggerated.

"More like three and a half." Kai replied with a slight smirk at Tyson's antics, relaxing more against the railing as well.

"Same thing." Tyson waved it off and then grinned at Kai. "It would've been a whole lot worse if you hadn't been here for it though."

Kai stared at Tyson for a moment before he trained his gaze on some distant softly glowing Christmas lights. "…Don't get used to it…" He stated.

The familiar flood of that… something… that Tyson always managed to invoke inside of him was beginning to makes its presence known again, and the dual-haired blader wondered about his own secret dilemma. '_What can I give to the one person who doesn't need anything from me?_'

When Tyson had shown up at his home with the others asking him if he'd like to come Christmas shopping with them, he'd hid his muted surprise. Despite his greatest efforts to take his mind off of the BBA Christmas party and the Secret Santa drawing of the days before, that name inscribed on that paper was stuck in his head.

More so than usual, anyway.

Kai had initially thought that going along with Tyson and the others to the mall would help him get some idea of what to give the world champion, but in truth he didn't feel any closer to that 'knowing' than he had since he pulled the slip of paper from that red and white hat.

So lost in his thoughts and the comfortable silence among the thinning crowd, Kai suddenly felt a tiny hand slip into his and grab his fingers. Jerking his gaze down sharply his eyes widened in shock as they met the big confused ones of a small child's. The child, realizing his mistake quickly let go of Kai's hand and looked around wildly, spotting his mother waving for him. The child dashed off and Kai stared after it, somewhat shell-shocked.

"Hmfnff…!!"

Kai's head whipped around to see Tyson trying desperately to keep his laughing quiet, holding his hand over his mouth, but the mirth in his smiling eyes couldn't be hidden, and the taller blader's cheeks involuntarily tinged pink.

Taking his hand away from his mouth to reveal a wide grin, Tyson ran his fingers through his thick midnight blue bangs and cleared his throat. "Ahem… I guess that kid must have been really confused."

Kai lowered his eyebrows and crossed his arms tightly, giving Tyson a look daring him to say anything more.

"Hehe, poor kid, grabbed the wrong mommy's hand." Tyson laughed, sliding closer to Kai against the railing. "That's just too cute."

"Can it." Kai bit out sourly, a dark glare aimed in Tyson's direction.

The baseball-capped teen bumped his shoulder against Kai's lightly and gave the older teen a warm, amused smile. "Aw come on, you know I'm kidding."

Tyson's expression made something flutter in Kai's stomach, and he felt the distinct uncomfortable feeling of his face heating up even further.

"Whatever...." Kai ground out, frowning deeply as he turned and stalked away from the amused world champion, trying to get his embarrassment at Tyson's teasing to disappear.

The former team captain had made it to the shopping center's elevator when his unease started to run out. '_Secret Santa? Get to know each other? Its things like that I tried to avoid… and it just had to be Tyson…_' Kai sighed inaudibly. He knew Tyson, and what was worse, he knew his own reactions to Tyson even better – they were the only reactions he could never explain. '_What does Tyson **want**?_' The dual-haired teen thought.

A hand slid into Kai's tense one much like before, although this one was larger and slim. Kai looked over his shoulder to the owner of the hand, which squeezed his own, replacing the tenseness with that same fluttery feeling in his fingertips.

"I'm lost," Tyson said playfully in a baby voice, his smile wide. "And I'm reeeally scared in this big bad mall, Mr. Kai-Kai." The pony-tailed teen joked, his eyes big and watery as he gripped the dual-haired teen's hand in his own, and leaned into Kai's side.

Kai's cheeks instantly began to feel hot, and he scowled. "Tyson, you are such a clown." The holder of Dranzer ground out, watching as the elevator dinged and opened, a few people getting out of the now empty car.

Tyson winked and tugged Kai by the hand he still held after him into the elevator. "But you love me anyway, Kai!" The baseball-capped teen laughed, smiling that same dazzling smile.

The elevator doors shut and the shorter teen didn't let go of his hand right away. Kai's heart beat faster. '_Tyson, sometimes I think I can read your mind, but now… you only confuse me…Why am I…? Am I…_'

The former Bladebreakers met up outside the hobby shop where Hilary had made her last purchase and they decided to take the bus back to their neighborhood. Not everyone had been shopped for though, so another outing would be happening with the four of them again soon.

But, for Kai, the events of that day wouldn't leave his mind. And he was beginning to think; maybe Mr. Dickinson was right – maybe there was more to that slip of paper, than a good match.

* * *

**End Part 2**

Like it? Don't like it?? Review please!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… ahh I probably wouldn't make very much anyway.

Ranma's Author's Notes: Okay third part… er….I'm so sorry, this was supposed to be finished for TWO Christmas' ago! ARGH you have my permission to attack me. I can't believe I've neglected my fics for so long… I hope people are still interested in them… if you guys are, never fear! Beyblade is the only thing I'm able to write hehe.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, I Love You **

* * *

Tyson finished putting the final piece of tape on his present for his Grandpa and let out a sigh of relief. Picking up the impressive pile of wrapped gifts, the world champion promptly stuffed them under his bed where they'd be safe until the BBA Christmas get together when he could give them to his friends. He'd managed to get a little something for almost everyone, and today he planned to finish the rest of his shopping.

Stretching, the pony-tailed teen flopped onto the mattress and pulled something out of his pocket. Tyson flipped the small slip of paper around and around in his fingers. He stopped and looked up at it. His thumb covered up all except the first letter so it read 'K'…

'_Kai…_' Tyson finished the thought automatically, with the first name on his mind. Tossing the paper on his beside table, it obviously read 'Kenny' but that was besides the point…. Kai was the one Tyson didn't know what to get for this Christmas. And… a bit selfishly, Tyson realized that Kai was the one he'd wished he'd picked to be Secret Santa for. A couple years ago he would've taken the opportunity to play jokes on his former team captain to have some holiday fun, but now, Tyson saw it a completely different way.

He would've taken the opportunity to really show Kai how grateful he was to have him around, and that their relationship meant a lot to him. He wanted to spend time with Kai, and make him see this Christmas that he could do other stuff during the holidays than just act the fool, in order to make Kai smile. He was all set to do it too, especially to try and eradicate that indecision between them for which team the older teen would play on in the upcoming season.

But it was discouraging knowing that his gift wouldn't be the one Kai was anticipating at the BBA party. Somebody _else_ had gotten him. Tyson made a scrunched face and his eyes picked out a slightly misshapen silhouette of Kai's head in the ceiling stippling. '_Sourpuss… he never let **anyone** close…_'

Kai was… important to him. More important than anyone else.

He just wanted Kai to be around, always. If he joined the BBA revolutions for good, if that was all that ever happened between now and the next championships – even if they didn't win – Tyson wouldn't ask for anything more. All he really wanted was to know that Kai would be there.

'_I guess… all I really want for Christmas is Kai._' Tyson smiled to himself.

-THWACK!-

A snowball pelted his window and the pony-tailed teen jumped, scrambling off the bed and running to slide the fixture open. "WHAT- Woah!" Tyson shouted as another snowball zinged through the open window and smashed onto his bed sending the cold flakes all over it, where they quickly began to melt.

"Tyson! Come on!" Kenny and Hilary shouted up from the ground.

"HEY! Great! Now Gramps is gonna think I wet the bed!" Tyson griped at his two brown-haired friends, surveying the mess.

"Hurry, or we'll tell Kai you actually did!" The Chief shouted with a mischievous laugh, already running from the yard. Hilary guffawed and quickly followed the shorter teen.

"WHAT? NOOoo!" Tyson bellowed flinging a random shoe out the window before racing to get out the front door.

* * *

The three friends were out and about, and this time, Tyson had actually been really enthusiastic about going out for Christmas shopping – but it might've been because Kai had agreed to join them until it was all done. The Chief had woken up feeling the pain of yesterday's fighting for their purchases, but had bundled up anyway for the next expedition. Hilary had stayed up late pouring over the newspaper for the best places to go for all kinds of gifts and the four of them were destined for downtown where all the best shops were.

When the teens stepped off the city bus after collecting an aloof Kai, they were met with the downtown shops lined up all the way down the street, side by side, decorated beautifully for the season, with even the streetlamps covered in tinsel!

"Isn't this great!" Hilary asked, already zooming to enter one of the quaint stores.

"That one looks good!" Tyson announced, heading for a different one.

"Aahh wait up!" Kenny exclaimed, following his long-haired friend close behind.

Kai paused before following in their general direction at a slower pace, though, he was distracted…

Tyson's teasing of the day before still bothered him, making him think about it over and over and it made him wonder just how he had gotten into this whole thing in the first place.

'_But you love me anyway, Kai!_'

Again… the memory, so fresh in his mind, caused that same confusion – that same feeling – to well up inside of him, shaking him like the sparkles in a snow globe that just refused to settle down...

The dual-haired blader frowned slightly to himself. It was Christmas time, and everyone said things and acted loony like that… But still, he knew… if it had been anyone but Tyson… he wouldn't have given it a second thought.

Kai stopped and suddenly glared harshly at his reflection in a frosted shop window. Why did it matter so much, anyway? It wasn't like a simple gift would change anything. Nothing he might buy could.

"So why should I even bother?..." The holder of Dranzer muttered to himself, his breath becoming visible in the cool air.

Even as he said it, his treacherous thoughts reminded him _why_ he did. It was those certain times, those times when it had become gradually revealed to Kai that there was something running deeper there between them than just the beydish on the ground.

Like the way, after defeating Brooklyn, Tyson had caught him and held him pressed close to his chest, and everything else, the noise, the stadium, the pain – everything – had dissolved away, except for Tyson's warm arms, and the sound of the quickened beating of the baseball-capped teen's heart…

He had lingered there for a while because it had felt good and safe… he had forgotten what it was like to be caught up in a caring embrace.

Even now Kai was lingering, joining Tyson and the others in their shopping, reluctant to end it by just choosing some arbitrary Secret Santa present.

'…_you'll know just what to give to Tyson, in time_.' Mr. Dickinson had told him.

And Kai hated to admit it, but… this was turning out to be a challenge that he had no idea of how to win.

* * *

Deeper into the street, where the more popular stores were, Kai had caught up to Tyson on the now crowded part of the sidewalk. Kenny and Hilary weren't in eyeshot so the midnight blue-haired teen stuck close to his slightly taller companion to avoid getting everybody separated.

Weaving around various other shoppers, Tyson amused himself by trying to step perfectly in Kai's larger footprints in the faint layer of snow on the ground. Just spending this quiet time with Kai made Tyson glad for the holiday season. As the midnight haired teen thought about it, subconsciously, Tyson began to smile widely.

Kai looked at Tyson out of the corner of his eye. "What're you smiling about…?" He muttered half to himself.

Tyson's mouth quickly snapped out of it and it took on an unexpressive line. "What? Who's smiling? I wasn't smiling…" The baseball-capped teen trailed off with a completely serious expression.

Kai gazed at Tyson skeptically. "…."

Tyson gave Kai an outraged yet amused look. "Can't I smile?"

Kai's mouth twisted sourly and he shoved his hands lower into his jacket pockets. "Not around me."

"Aahh but don't you guys know!" Kenny piped, suddenly popping up between the two taller bladers from behind. Tyson and Kai turned to look at him.

"Tyson only smiles that much _when_ he's around Kai!"

Tyson's face flushed a cherry red that had nothing to do with the cold air and his eye began twitching. "Uh… What?" He finally stated flatly, staring down his short friend.

Kenny smiled smugly and gave a wink at his baseball-capped friend, although it was lost since his unruly bangs covered up half his face, Tyson still got the message from that sly look.

"See ya later you guys! Ahoo!" The Chief grinned cheesily and promptly beat it down the street, quickly getting lost in the crowd.

"That little-!" Tyson started in shock.

He – He made it sound as if-! Like he had some sort of… weird _crush_ on Kai… And that wasn't true! Was _not_ true! Wasn't… true at all….

"What's that supposed to mean." Kai's voice was hard.

"N-nothing!" The shorter teen stumbled and then raged. "Rrrrgggh! CHIEF! He is SO not getting that MingMing poster I promised!" Tyson yelled so that the escaping brunet would hear him. Other shoppers looked over at the two at Tyson's outburst, but the baseball-cap wearing teen didn't notice as he tried to will away the burning in his cheeks and the quickened beating of his heart to subside. It didn't seem to be working though, and he held back a groan as his symptoms increased to sweaty palms, even with the chilly air. Tyson quickly turned around to face Kai with a hand behind his head trying to act like Kenny's stupid comment hadn't made him so embarrassed...

"Ah ha haha… Don't listen to him Kai, he's just had one too many candy canes." Tyson explained scientifically, and finally looked straight at Kai.

Kai's expression was clearly pained, before it quickly descended into a familiar sour one. "Is there something… funny… about me being here?" The dual-haired blader crossed his arms sharply and suddenly looked out of place on the snowy sidewalk.

"What?" Tyson gaped. "No way! Of course not Kai!" The baseball-capped teen got closer to his former team captain imploringly. "We really want you here! _You_ know that!" Tyson exclaimed, trying to convince the put-off blader. "I mean, there's no place that _I'd_ rather be than with…" Tyson paused, momentarily anxious at how it sounded. "…you…" He finished, smiling weakly.

Kai stared at him with an angry yet unreadable look before he stalked past the slightly shorter teen. "Whatever…" He muttered.

Tyson's good-mood meter dropped a level as he watched Kai's retreating back, and he kicked some slush in frustration. "Great…" The world champ mumbled to himself and looked up at the sky.

He didn't want to give Kai the wrong idea, but… Kenny's remark hit closer to the truth than he'd like to admit.

He just felt… indescribable… when he was with Kai. It felt like he could just soar right off the ground to the clouds above with the lightness that entered his heart at a smile from Kai. He was sure he wouldn't need any help from Dragoon for that. There was no sense explaining it that way to anyone though. Even Tyson himself didn't quite know what he could call his feelings for the broody blader – all he really dwelled on was that it would hurt… unbearably… if Kai left the team again. And there was _no_ way he was going to let _that_ happen again…

"Kai!" The world champ called, running after him. "C'mon buddy, wait up!"

Christmas was a time to spend with your family and loved ones, and Tyson was determined to do just that.

* * *

The world champion had caught up to his elusive former teammate further down the street and the two walked in a mutual silence.

Tyson stopped short in front of a window they had almost past and drew close to it, peering at something inside. Kai reluctantly paused and followed suit, wondering what had been so special.

Various toys and glittery ornaments were strategically placed in the window, but the main attraction was the thing that was captivating Tyson's attention so completely. The shimmering lights danced off the figurine in the display, its sweet music muted from behind the glass as it twirled slowly. Kai looked closely and recognized the elegantly sculpted woman as an angel.

"It's amazing." Tyson said in awe, his eyes wide at the total peacefulness of the scene.

Kai's eyes found Tyson's reflection in the frosted window and he found himself thinking the same thing. '_Amazing…_'

"There's something magical about this time of year…" Tyson looked at Kai with a smile.

"….There is something…" Kai finally agreed, softly.

'_But you love me anyway, Kai…_' The memory rose unbidden in his mind suddenly, and the taller blader forced his thoughts to something else, his eyes swiftly going back to the moving angel figurine.

'_Would Tyson want that for Christmas?_' Somehow, he doubted it. Tyson did admire material things like this, but the pony-tailed blader would readily sacrifice even his Dragoon beyblade's condition, just to keep beybattling a little longer, to win. He much preferred gifts you couldn't touch… But that only made it that much harder to come through with being Tyson's secret Santa. How could you give someone a gift that you couldn't hold in your hand?

Unless…

Kai's eyes widened momentarily and his hand in his pocket gripped Dranzer, feeling the beyblade that he had sacrificed to win against the BEGA challenge.

There _was_ something…

A gift that had meaning.

Even as Tyson finished admiring the window decorations and ushered Kai to follow him to less trinket-oriented shops, the dual-haired blader kept his grip on the blade in his pocket.

Maybe he did know what to give Tyson after all.

* * *

"TYSON! OVER HERE Ahh!" Kenny's voice traveled across the snowy street to where Tyson and Kai were waiting at a crosswalk. Tyson looked around wildly, and when the crowds parted enough, the familiar mop head of hair and glasses came into view.

The three teens quickly met up. "Yo Chief! Mission shopping complete! Everything's here." Tyson dangled a bag with a grin.

"Ahh lucky!" Kenny eyed the bag with envy. "I've still got to pick up some pills from the drug mart."

"Pills?" Tyson asked.

"Funny, you don't look ill." Kai noted, crossed his arms.

"Oh I will be!" The Chief groaned. "Fruitcake, fruitcake and more fruitcake! Ahhh, my parents love the stuff, please say I can have dinner at your place tonight Tyson!" Kenny begged.

"Woah woah! Calm yourself Kenny! Sure you can!" Tyson laughed and then leaned sideways to hastily whisper in Kai's ear. "Don't tell him about the specialty fruitcake I got for dessert!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Hilary waved as she jogged to where the three boys were standing. It looked kind of difficult for her to do too, since she was carrying a load of bags on her arms.

"Wooo… looks like you bought a lot, Hilary." Tyson whistled. "How much of it is actually NOT for you?"

"Har har." She replied crabbily, and then immediately brightened. "Oh WOW! I thought this would be happening today! Look you guys! Sleigh rides! With real horses!"

The small group looked over to the park where, sure enough, sleigh rides were being given. Everyone perked up at the sight, more than ready to get off their feet and just relax.

"Last one to the sleigh rides is a fruitcake!" Tyson cheered.

* * *

A new sleigh came to a stop beside the waiting group and Kai slipped in first. Kenny started climbing the carriage steps next when Tyson quickly and squeezed his way on, knocking the bespectacled teen out of the way. "Hey I call this one!" Tyson shouted with a grin, plopping down in the cushiony leather seat beside Kai.

"Ack! Tyson!" Kenny, hastily straightened his glasses, disorientated for a second.

"Tyson you are such a pain." Hilary shook her head and grabbed Kenny by the jacket. "C'mon Chief, we get the one with the beautiful horse!" She gestured to the next carriage where a sleek white horse with elegant bows in its mane was harnessed to it.

"Hmph… I happen to like the handsome ones!" Tyson boasted. Kenny and Hilary suddenly cracked up in laughter. "What...?" The long-haired blader looked confused. "Hey guys, WHAT?" He yelled to the other carriage behind them.

"Just pipe down already, Tyson." Kai barked out, staring obstinately ahead, a small swatch of red over his nose as their oblivious host clicked the horse into starting down the road.

The two sat in reasonable silence for the majority of the ride, enjoying the simple pleasures of the winter season. It was so calm that it came as a slight surprise when Tyson turned and leaned into Kai's face.

"Kai, what do you want for Christmas?"

The taller blader looked sharply at his companion in mild astonishment.

"To be honest… I've been trying to think of something to get you, but you're not exactly the _easiest_ person to shop for." Tyson explained with a lopsided grin.

What did _he_ want?

His entire focus had been on what it was Tyson's gift should be that he hadn't stopped to think about getting anything in return. Kai's expression became somewhat scornful. He didn't believe in this holiday, he hadn't even wanted to participate in this Secret Santa game. He didn't want anything more than he already had…

But…

Slowly the tense lines on Kai's face smoothed out as he stared at the scenery passing by.

But… there was… something… he longed for. Something he had silently admitted to himself a long time ago at the last world championships against Tyson, and had fought hard to get every since...

It was… That moment. The moment when they were beyblading and it felt as if there was no one else around in the world at all – when it felt like the whole universe belonged only to them.

He didn't know quite how to explain it – he still wasn't sure of what it was enough to put it into words. But he did know one thing for certain. He had been experiencing that same feeling more and more often around Tyson these days, outside of the beystadium. What that meant was a mystery to him… but right now, with Tyson close beside him, his gentle warmth doing dizzying things to his cool skin, Kai didn't want anything else…

"Nothing." Kai said evenly.

"What?" Tyson blurted, having been waiting for Kai's reply to his question so intently he had missed it when he finally answered.

"I don't want anything for Christmas, Tyson…It's not important."

Tyson scowled. "Hey of course it's important, Kai." He argued with frustration. "Christmas time is a time for loved ones! If somebody gave you a gift that they really –and I mean _really_! – put their heart into, you wouldn't even care?"

Something in his tone set Kai off and he abruptly looked at Tyson with a fierce glare.

"Of course I would care, Tyson! Haven't you learned that by now? Every time we beyblade, can't you feel it? I don't need something bought from you, what's the point of it then?" Kai forced out, trying to explain what he meant in irritation.

"Oh." Tyson's face was open, a grin slowly spreading across his lips.

Kai was caught off guard by it; his scowl disappeared and was instantly replaced by a quietly alarmed look.

"I understand." The midnight blue haired teen smiled.

Kai looked at him a moment longer.

"Say no more, Kai!" The world champ clapped his hands and rubbed them together like he had a scheme. "I think I know what to get you now."

Kai eyed him incredulously. "You do."

"Yup, but first…" Tyson scooped up some snow that had been collected on the carriage over the day and shaped it into a ball in his gloved hands. He took sight of the other sleigh that their friends were in and carefully aimed. "Watch this!"

"Revenge!" Tyson battle-cried and threw the snowball. It hit its mark, spraying snow all over his two brunette friends.

The pony-tailed blader cracked up when the two started looking around wildly for where it had come from.

A cool hand around his shoulders made Tyson pause and he turned his head to find himself face to face with Kai.

Kai closed his eyes briefly at Tyson's close gaze and felt the baseball-capped teen's warm breath on his face.

"Betrayal." Kai said, and shoved snow down Tyson's jacket.

"WARGH!" Tyson sputtered and rolled around in his seat madly, trying to shake out the cold flakes. "Ah Ah COLD! Ahh! Kai, nooo! You were supposed to be my partner!"

Kai thought about Tyson's joking words and felt the weight of Dranzer in his pocket. Finally, when Tyson had stopped flailing madly, Kai took in the other blader's disheveled and harassed expression, and smiled.

"We'll see about that." Kai replied, already readying another handful of snow. "But for now, you and I, are still at war."

Tyson met Kai's eyes with a grin, and grabbed up some snow. "Bring it."

* * *

**End Part 3**

Part 4 will conclude this, and will upload shortly! Like it? Don't like it? Review please!


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money off this story.

Ranma's Author's Notes: AHHHH IT'S FINISHED! And I updated within a week! Also… this contains very minor hints of Kenny/MingMing and Tala/Hilary (this was for my friend Pluie)…. ACK, I feel like I've betrayed myself. Oh yeah and if you noticed, I changed the title slightly. I dunno, it sounds less campy that way I think hahaha.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Tyson **

* * *

At the end of the last shopping day together, the four friends had made it back to their neighbourhood and camped out in the Granger dojo sorting through their purchases until their faces and fingers were finally warmed up from the cold. Everyone had ended up staying for dinner. Fruitcake excluded.

"Mmmhmm that sure was great, I can't believe that Kenny can actually cook!" Tyson joked as he put away some dishes.

"You don't believe but you still ate it all!" Kenny huffed as he lugged a trash bag outside. Gramps had left to give Hilary a ride home.

The kitchen door closed behind the Chief and Kai stood up from the table bringing plates with him.

"I still can't believe you didn't eat these too." Kai said mildly, holding up the tableware for his point.

Tyson made a face at him.

Kai set the plates down in reply and was about to remove his hands when a tanned one suddenly rested on top of his.

"Kai."

Kai stopped.

"Hey…." Tyson began, looking into the other's eyes. "I'm glad you stayed…"

"…stayed?" Kai managed.

"Yeah…" Tyson's hand curled around Kai's and his eyes seemed bigger. "I guess I just wanna say I'm really happy how you spent the week with us. We really felt like a... like a _team_ y'know? It felt great, no, it _feels_ really great."

"I wish you could be around like this a lot more, mister!" Tyson pointed a fork at Kai in accusation and then lowered it, leaning onto the dual-haired teen's side. "Cause…. Y'know… I miss you."

Kai's breaths came faster at the prolonged touch. Wasn't it just months ago that he could stare Tyson down with no effort? Now he could barely meet Tyson's eyes without feeling unexplainably embarrassed… He couldn't touch Tyson without memorizing it… and once it was memorized, he couldn't think about anything else for… hours...

Distantly he wondered if Grandpa Granger had slipped something in the eggnog earlier, because there couldn't be any other reason for why he felt so… weightless… right now, with Tyson leaning on him…

The slightly shorter teen pulled back from him and gave Kai a warm smile.

He knew it.

He knew what to give to Tyson this Christmas.

That weekend would be the BBA Secret Santa party, and the more Kai thought about it, the more he was sure it would be the best gift he could reveal to the other blader… but that didn't make giving it to him any easier.

The two finished straightening the kitchen up in silence, but both were clearly thinking about the impending holiday and what could happen with the new year.

* * *

Kenny peacefully stepped out onto the open walk-around that encompassed the Granger's traditional home, softly sliding the door shut behind him. Tyson was currently trying to straighten his room out enough so that the Chief could sleep over on his floor that night. Kai had disappeared sometime after dinner, and the brown-haired teen wanted some fresh air while he thought about his Secret Santa situation.

Walking out a bit farther, the short blader was startled to see he wasn't the only one with that in mind.

"Kai, we thought you'd gone home by now." Kenny greeted the taller beyblader with a smile.

The soft white snowflakes fell gently from the night sky as Kai continued to look up at it. "No… Still here..." He answered under his breath, still staring into the starry panorama.

"Ahh," The Chief stretched and walked closer to Kai, looking up at the sky himself. "I sure am glad all that shopping is finally over! I didn't see you buy very much though Kai… don't you know what to get for the one you chose this Christmas?"

Silence answered the shorter teen before Kai let his gaze fall away from the stars to look at some point in the snow. "Huh…The one I chose?" The dual-haired teen clarified. "I have an idea…" Kai trailed off.

"But you're not sure they'll like it?" Kenny finished in question, and then smiled, looking sideways. "…_Tyson_ won't care _what _you get him." The Chief chuckled in good nature, adjusting his glasses. He had worked it out a while ago – who else could have ever gotten Kai to participate in the holiday game!

Kenny watched as Kai's shoulders tensed. The taller teen turned his head and stared hard at the bespectacled boy for a long moment. "Is that so…" Kai said in an uncomfortable tone, before he dropped his gaze and immediately strode past.

Kai's hands clenched and he sighed under his breath, a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment causing him to mutter the words quietly. "Why do I even bother…?"

"Aahh, because you _care_, Kai!" The Chief answered loudly from behind him. "And you _care _because even though you don't want to act like it, Tyson is special to you!" Kenny revealed to Kai's retreating back.

"And the funny thing is…" The bespectacled youth quieted his voice. "He's so special to you that no gift you see is good enough, because….. You love Tyson."

Kai froze, his eyes widening, unseeing.

You love Tyson.

…Was that what it was…?

Those feelings, those emotions, and the cause of them all – Tyson…

Kai felt the tension leave him, and he sighed, his eyes closing, only to have the image of Tyson's smiling face fill his mind again.

Maybe that's exactly what it was…

The cool weather had fogged Kenny's large glasses up, so the chief gingerly rubbed at them as he finally took his eyes away from Kai's unmoving form. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Kai… It's not hard to see why."

"…I don't even know why myself..."

Kai's unexpected answer made the chief's head jerk up in surprise to see the holder of Dranzer turn to face him. The expression on the taller blader's face was filled with quiet resolve.

"Do me a favour, Kenny." Kai started. "Don't tell Tyson who his Secret Santa is," He said evenly, turning to leave. "Turns out I do have a gift to give him."

The Chief's shocked face morphed into a smile, and he nodded as Kai walked away. As the computer-genius watched his former teammate finally whisk away down the snowy streets, he made a fist and nodded to himself.

Kai would give Tyson what he wanted. But Kenny would make sure the former team captain got what _he_ wanted that Christmas.

He _was_ Kai's Secret Santa, after all.

* * *

That weekend, as soon as they got to the BBA building, the Chief had spouted off something about checking the sound and lighting out for the huge banquet hall and promptly dashed off for destinations unknown, carrying a backpack with him. Sprigs and leaves trailed out of it in his wake and Tyson and Hilary stared after the short teen weirdly.

"What's he got in there, a substitute Christmas tree?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Knowing Kenny, he's probably got the lights, the decorations and the mistletoe too!" Hilary sighed in embarrassment.

"You said it." Tyson laughed as they both made their way to the glittering hall, presents and cards tucked under their arms.

Inside the huge hall management officials and beybladers alike could be seen settling down at their tables and greeting one another cheerfully. There were lots of groups standing and chatting, and many players you wouldn't expect to see talking were actually laughing it up with each other, obviously brought around from the Secret Santa challenge.

The BBA Revolutions, minus the Chief, took their seats at a table where a hyper Daichi had obviously had WAY too many Christmas candies.

When the hubbub came to a peak and mostly everyone had arrived, Mr. Dickinson walked up onto a large stage that had been set up against one of the walls and tapped at the microphone to make sure it was working.

"Tyson gimme your goodie bag!" Daichi yelled.

"SHUSHH Daichi! Can't you see Mr. D's about to spout it out!" Tyson griped.

"Shhh!" Hilary added in for good measure.

"Test, test… I say! Good day to all you fine Beybladers! Welcome back to the BBA! I trust you've all enjoyed your holidays so far?"

A loud whoop of sound blasted out from all the tables filled with players and Mr. D had to hold onto his bowler hat before it was blasted off his head.

"HO HO HO! They sure do got the punch o' yuletide spirit!" A hip-hopping voice bellowed, and everyone looked on as a skinny Santa Claus carrying a wooden practice sword bounded onto the stage next to the BBA head.

"Hey, that's Gramps!" Daichi shouted, pointing at, sure enough, Grandpa Granger digged out in a Santa costume.

"Wha?" Tyson's eyes bugged out.

"Heyooo T-man!" Gramps yelled from the stage, waving his sword at the world champ. The whole hall burst out laughing.

"Oooh….." Tyson shifted low in his seat in embarrassment.

The laughter died down and a hush fell over the world class beybladers as they sat on their edge of their seats in anticipation.

"Ahh yes." Mr. D smiled knowingly and plucked at his bushy moustache. "As you all know, Christmas is right around the corner, and I'm sure you're all more than ready to reveal yourselves as Secret Santa's! So, without further ado…" The old man paused for effect, and then DJ Jazzman whipped out his trusted microphone.

"THREE!... TWO!... OOOOONE…. LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman yelled and chaos broke loose.

* * *

Tyson and Daichi were out of their chairs like gunfire, except for some reason those two had used the confusion to be the first to hit up the buffet before they actually gave their gifts out.

Sighing to herself, Hilary bounded up out of her own seat and headed over to a table near the back of the hall.

"Woah!" The brunette dodged an enthusiastic gift-holding Kevin as he was chased by Michael of the All Starz. The Blitzkrieg Boys' table came up faster than she expected and, surprisingly enough, the redhead she needed to see was sitting there alone.

Stepping up behind him, the Russian blader hadn't seemed to notice her. "Um, Tala?"

Tala turned around in his chair and when he saw the BBA Revolutions girl he gave a strange look.

"Erm… here." Hilary held out a cutely wrapped gift box towards the teen and gave a smile. "Merry Christmas. I was your Secret Santa!"

Tala stared at the gift for a full minute before he finally took it. "I…thank you…" He finished awkwardly.

Hilary nodded and grinned. "No problem!" She winked and promptly headed back to her friends' table. _Phew!_

"What the- Kenny!" The girl exclaimed, finding her short friend seated in his spot. "Where were you earlier?"

"Aaah nevermind Hilary…." The Chief rambled out. "Has the Secret Santa revealing started yet?"

"You're darn right it has. Speaking of which… doesn't Tyson have a gift to give you?"

Kenny groaned. "Knowing Tyson, he probably got me an "I Owe You"!"

They both rolled their eyes, but unbeknownst to them! Tyson had disappeared after grabbing a quick bite to eat with Daichi.

The world champion could be seen sneaking up to a familiar _former_ BEGA beyblader. He whispered something in MingMing's ear and then pointed out someone to her across the decorated hall. The pop idol's eyes widened and she laughed, smiling widely and nodding her consent. Tyson grinned and gave the girl a thumb's up before finally deciding to head back to the BBA table.

"Kenny, you owe me!" Tyson grinned to himself.

In mid-step someone caught Tyson's hand. The midnight-haired teen turned around, and smiled.

* * *

Across the banquet hall, the Russian blader Bryan was staring at his teammate. "So _she_ got _you_?"

Tala didn't reply.

Ian raised an eyebrow and looked at the redhead over his prominent nose. "How'd she know you needed that attack ring?"

"Must be a fluke." Tala crossed his arms.

Spencer took a bite off a bread roll, chewed, swallowed and slowly set the rest down. "Lucky fluke."

"Hm…" Tala murmured in reply, preoccupied.

Slowly, over the large speakers, bells chimed out a pleasant melody throughout the banquet hall and one by one, the noise from before quieted down and the ceiling lights went out until a spotlight was lit upon the stage. There, a female figure stood and sang slowly into a microphone.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas… There is just one thing I need."_ MingMing, pop idol extraordinaire of the former BEGA team, walked down the stage steps, the spotlight following her as she weaved her way through the various tables.

"_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." _Her destination was clearly Kenny, as she stood close to the blushing brunet's chair, the spotlight shining down on just the two of them in the darkened room.

Somebody from the All Starz table let out a loud whoop and a catcall and Kenny nearly fainted.

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know…" _MingMing put her gloved hand to Kenny's cheek and leaned in close with her microphone. "_Make my wish come truuue….All I want for Christmas….. Is youuu!" _The turquoise-haired pop star sang and quickly kissed the Chief before standing up straight and making her way back to the stage to belt out the rest of her new Christmas single.

Everybody cheered at the catchy music and watched the performance.

"Oooh MingMing!" Hearts formed around the Chief's head and fountains of happy tears flowed down his face as he swooned in perfect bliss, causing Hilary to rush to catch him and prop him up in a chair.

"Oh please…" Hilary shook her head, but smiled in good nature. Suddenly a hand tapped her on the shoulder and the girl blinked, turning around to come face to face with Tala, and behind him, the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys team.

"Oh... hi…" Hilary greeted the beybladers a bit nervously and held her hands together, only slightly intimidated by the cool looking Russian team.

"…Thank you for the gift." Tala said slowly. "I have a feeling… it'll come in handy."

"Oh! You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it!" Hilary chimed, smiling at the Russian blader and waving it off, as she expected he had finished.

An awkward silence occurred though, when Tala (and behind him, the other Blitzkrieg Boys) continued to stand there not saying anything. One of his teammates, Bryan , if she remembered right, not-so-discretely shoved Tala to keep on talking.

"_Ahem_… I have something for you, as well…" The redhead muttered, reaching into his pocket.

Hilary almost did a double-take. "Huh?"

Pausing, Tala seemed to think about his words carefully before he replied, icy eyes meeting hers. "It turns out I picked your name by chance, too."

After a look of indecision, the Russian teen took Hilary's hand and placed something cool and metal into it. The brunette gazed down at the object and gasped. It was an orange and white beyblade that Tala had obviously custom put-together – she had never seen a Wolborg version blade like this before!

"This is… this is for me?"

Tala coughed, slightly embarrassed by her extremely grateful look. "Uh, yes… I noticed you were the only one on your team without a beyblade." The brunette didn't reply and seeing her staring at him, wide-eyed in a shocked silence, the Russian blader felt compelled to continue. "…Merry Christmas, Hilary." Tala finished, favouring Tyson's female teammate with a vague hint of a smile.

Brought out of her stupor, Hilary smiled widely, sparkles dancing in her eyes as she held her beyblade to her chest, returning the sentiment. "Thank you… Merry Christmas, Tala."

"WHAAAAAAT!" A loud voice spoke up, and the two teens looked down to see a red-faced Daichi. "How come you got him that tricked out ring and I got a- a-" Daichi looked at the packed in his hand and read the box again. "A sewing kit!"

"Heh HEH!" Hilary suddenly grinned devilishly and bonked the monkey-boy on the head before grabbing him in a headlock. "_Because_, Daichi, I was Tala's Secret Santa! Besides, you always rip your pants…"

"Aughh!" Daichi struggled in her grip and finally managed to get free.

"Next time you face me, I'll defeat you with her gift, too." Tala smirked, holding Wolborg aloft, the new attack ring shining to accentuate his point.

Hilary grinned at that, and their eyes met over the spiky head of the holder of Strata Dragoon.

Daichi's face turned an alarming shade of red, but all the steam whooshed out of him at the mushiness floating around in the air by his taller companions. "Awwww forget it! I'm hittin' that buffet table again! Here I come!" The scarred boy laughed and stomped on Tala and Hilary's feet as he ran off.

"DAICHI!"

* * *

On the other side of the room, near the huge bowl of punch, Mr. Dickinson smiled widely. "I say! This is really turning out to be a _true_ shindig, hmmm my friend?" Mr. Dickinson plucked his moustache and smiled jollily at Grandpa Granger.

"You got dat right D-meister!" Gramps jived, adjusting his old-school shades and Santa hat. "Those youngin's sure do bring that Christmas spirit back up!"

Mr. Dickinson chuckled at Tyson's grandfather's antics and nodded, his eyes surveying the huge group of world class beybladers having fun, from behind his spectacles. "Aaah, I do so enjoy this time of year."

"Ho Ho Ho!" Grandpa Granger agreed, tapping his kendo stick to the music and getting the BBA official to join in with his cane.

* * *

Outside on the terrace, the music and noise from the party going on inside the BBA was muted, and it was peacefully quiet as it gently snowed.

Two figures could be seen against the small scenic balcony, looking out at the nighttime lights.

"Wow, it was crowded in there, huh Kai?" Tyson spoke, the crisp air feeling refreshing after the mad rush in the banquet hall.

The baseball-capped blader caught a glimpse of Kai out of the corner of his eye and took a deep breath. Inside, the other teen had caught his hand and wordlessly led him out here. He didn't mind though, being alone with Kai like this was a whole lot better than whatever craziness was going on inside.

Kai shifted and faced the other teen. "Tyson…"

Tyson immediately turned to fully look at Kai. "Yeah?"

"I have… something I need to tell you."

Kai's expression was suddenly hard-pressed and Tyson's chest constricted in fear. Was Kai going to rejoin the Russian team again next season? After all that had happened last season he didn't know if he could handle that again… not when things had been so perfect recently… he couldn't!

"I'm your Secret Santa." Kai stood plainly in front of the other blader.

"You're my…" Tyson gaped. "OH! Oh is _that _it? You worried me there for a sec, buddy." He laughed it off, shocked yet intensely relieved.

In the craziness of buying gifts for all his friends and family, Tyson had completely forgotten there was someone in this party that had been out there getting something special for him.

"Hey, wait – y'mean this whole time _I'm_ the one we were trying to help you buy a gift for? No wonder you never bought anything."

"About that…" Kai began uncomfortably. "I could've bought you anything for Christmas…" He started quietly. Tyson looked up and Kai's eyes were large, like liquid fire and his gaze was soft in the night air, making him look like every bit an angel from the stars above in Tyson's mind.

"But I didn't buy you anything. The best thing I can give you…" Kai continued, his voice lowering with unidentifiable emotion. "…is Dranzer."

The words were immeasurably soft as they were spoken, but Tyson's breath caught in his throat all the same. Kai held out a hand and in his gloved-palm sat something small, metallic, blue and precious.

"Your… your blade?"

"Tyson…" Kai said, gripping the beyblade tightly in his hand. His eyes burned into Tyson's. "The reason why I beybladed was because I had only one goal… I wanted to be the best… Beyblade was all that made me happy…" He said, and his fist uncurled to reveal Dranzer again. This time Kai placed it in Tyson's hand.

"But now," He looked down. "I've found something else that…that makes me ha…. That makes me want to be the best again."

Their eyes met once more, and Kai's gaze was imploring. "Tyson… I…I want you to know… I…"

Tyson closed his hand around Dranzer and leaned forward, their eyes never breaking contact.

Kai breathed in sharply. "Tyson I'll always be the one… who'll fight by you." He said meaningfully. "I will always be on your side."

For once in his life, the world champion was speechless.

Apprehension swiftly settled in Kai's stomach like a lump of ice, painful at Tyson's stunned silence. Somehow he wished he could take that dangerous promise back… But… he knew… he was in too deep, too aware of just how strong this emotion was to ever go back to the way it used to be. He didn't want it to be that way anymore, anyway….

"You… don't have to accept it." Kai forced out. "I'll understand if you won't…Just know that…I'll be there to help you, in our beybattles, inside the beystadium… and out of it…" He finished, his gaze falling away from the other blader's as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Kai…" Tyson caught his hand and gently let his fingers entwine with the dual-haired teen's paler ones. Kai's lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but he stopped, unable to. Tyson gripped Kai's hand tighter as that all-too familiar feeling soared through him at the connection of their hands. A smile slowly spread on Tyson's face, one as dazzling and amazing as any holy spirits, and the very sight of it gave Kai's knees a distinctly weak feeling that he didn't mind at all…

"Kai… That's the greatest gift I could've asked for…" Tyson said kindly. "Heh, actually you beat me to it…"

Kai watched as the world champion reached into his jacket pocket and brought out his own beyblade, Dragoon. Soon the former team captain found his hand holding it instead of Tyson's.

Kai stared. "Tyson… I can't-"

"Yes you can! This is a promise." Tyson declared. "It goes two ways." He explained with significance, touching Kai's hand again. "So…" He continued, gazing into the other blader's eyes, as if to convey the importance. "I promise."

Slowly, Kai smiled, and Tyson felt his heart beat fast. There it was again, he could fly away if he wanted to on that feeling alone. In response, Tyson grinned and wound his arms around Kai and hugged him.

"Thank you, Kai." Tyson whispered warmly into his ear.

"You're welcome…Tyson." Kai replied back. The baseball-capped teen simple squeezed him tighter in reply, and after a few more moments, becoming more comfortable in the embrace, Kai added on. "Just don't think I'll ever go easy on you."

Tyson laughed and rested his temple against Kai's. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kai felt a flame ignite inside of him. Right now, he could take on ten Brooklyn's and beat them with no problem.

This feeling he had for Tyson… Now he could put a name to it… How could he not have realized it sooner? It had been so simple all along. It was love…

Mr. Dickinson really had been on to something when he held the Secret Santa game. The greatest gift comes from the heart, and sometimes the most cherished gift of all… is a heart's love.

"Merry Christmas, Tyson..." Kai said.

Tyson grinned. "Merry Christmas, Kai…"

They held on a little longer before reluctantly slipping away, each holding the other's beyblade in their hands.

"Man! Can you imagine the looks on Ray and Max's faces when they get beat by us? Oh wait," Tyson closed his eyes, imagining something funny, then opened them grinning right at Kai. "Tala's face would ice over."

Kai snorted and couldn't help but smile. "That, I can see."

They turned to come inside out of the cold, but the dual-haired blader paused before they passed under the doorway, looking up at something on the frame. Tyson blinked and followed his gaze.

A large sprig of vegetation was neatly taped in the exact middle of the structure.

"Mistletoe? Tell me that's not what I think it is…" Tyson laughed uncertainly, a blush working its way across his cheeks.

There hadn't been any there when they'd first come out here, had there?

Tyson watched as Kai's brow furrowed. The long-haired teen groaned. "Nobody's watching, we could just walk right past." He suggested, still standing dead-still, staring up at the plant. "I mean, since when do you _ever_ follow tradition anyway?"

"If I can help it? Never." Kai admitted. "But…" His voice was unguarded. "Since nobody's watching…" Kai gave Tyson a slight smile, looking back up at the sprig on the doorway. "We _could _follow it."

Tyson gaped at the other blader as Kai walked towards the doorway.

But before he could say anything, Kai reached up and tugged the mistletoe down, dropping it to the floor. "But that would take too long." Kai noted, favouring Tyson with a glance before he started walking inside.

"Hah, you…You! I-We-Wah-waha-hat?" The world champion garbled out, and managed to unstick his feet, heading straight after the other young man.

By the time they made it back to the banquet hall, Tyson couldn't take his eyes off Kai and was still rambling. "Did you…? Should we?"

They walked through the large doorway and froze abruptly when a unanimous wall of sound greeted them.

All the world class teams stared back at them clapping and giving shouts.

"Hooo suckers! The trap has been laid!" Daichi crowed.

"Huh?" Tyson blurted. "What gives?"

"There's a huge bunch of mistletoe over every doorway to this place." Ray spoke up from his place in the crowd.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for two people to get caught! Look up!" Max added.

Tyson and Kai looked up and sure enough, there was an obscene amount of mistletoe hanging right above their heads. Tyson's face turned red. "Who put those there!"

Unseen, Kenny hid as much as he could underneath one of the decorated tables.

"Who cares!" Somebody yelled.

"Yep, guess this means a traditional Christmas kiss." Another person nodded.

Tyson started and turned to stare at Kai. He wanted to know what it meant too.

Kai crossed his arms and looked off to the side. "I don't do tradition." His voice was hard. "But, since everyone's watching…" He relented, and faced Tyson with that slight smile once again, before the dual-haired blader took purposeful steps into Tyson and suddenly Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's shoulders and leaned in.

Their cheeks brushed together and their bangs mingled. Cheers immediately sounded out – From the angle it looked to everyone else as if they were kissing. A flash went off – somebody had taken a photo!

In Kai's embrace, Tyson let out a breath and his eyes were wide. "Man… you are the sneaky one." He whispered, carefully taking hold of Kai's middle. "Will I have to deal with this for the whole of next season?"

Kai's voice was quietly amused against his skin. "You expected not to?"

"Kai, I've gotta get you out of that bad habit." Tyson said teasingly serious, his breath stirring the other's hair.

"Oh really."

"Ooh yeah." Tyson pulled back and Kai's arms loosened their hold, but didn't let go from around the baseball-capped teen's shoulders. Their eyes were only for each other, at that moment, it was if the entire universe was theirs.

"From now on, just admit it." Tyson drew Kai close against him, one arm around his waist and the other against his back. "You love Christmas time." They leaned in closer to each other. "And…" Tyson began, their faces immeasurably close. "I love you."

And he kissed him. Their lips pressed lightly together and Kai pressed back.

The other beyblading teams erupted in appreciation, the encore virtually raising the roof.

Outside the snow swirled around and the BBA's coloured lights came on. This was indeed, a truly merry Christmas. Kenny smiled and pocketed his camera. "And to all a good night."

* * *

**The End **

Like it? Don't like it? Review please!


End file.
